South Park's in Titanic
by Archangel RG91
Summary: Just now realized that this April 15th of this year will be the 100th year since Titanic sunk so I have a idea to mix the movie Titanic with South Park characters. Read and give me feedback if this idea appeals to you and if you think i should write.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and greetings fellow South Park fans.

I thought of something pretty interesting while watching the iconic film of Titanic and was thinking since this year on April 15th would mark as the 100th year that Titanic sunk so I figured why not add the South Park characters to the movie and give them a role of being in the South Park version of Titanic?

The story will be like the movie but the only difference is that it will have a bit of South Park humor and there will be slight changes to the story to make it more South Park-like. Of course the South Park characters will go by their own names.

Here's who I think should be the cast members:

Kenny as Jack Dawson

Wendy as Rose

Kyle as Fabricio

Stan as Cal

Cartman as Tommy

Bebe as Molly Brown

Token as Lovejoy

Butters as Officer Lowe

Clyde as Officer Lightoller

Craig as Officer Murdoch

Mr. Mackey as Bruce Ismay

Randy as Mr. Andrews

Tweek and Kevin as the watchers on top of the ship that warns of icebergs.

Mr. Garrison ( and Mr. Hat lol) as Captain Smith

Mrs. Testaburger as Rose's mom.

Other characters will also be in the story in cameo scenes and have small parts in the story.

** So leave a review to let me know if i should go on and make the story cause i think it'll be interesting. **


	2. Chapter 2: Ship of Dreams

Docking Bay

On the morning of April 10th of 1912, many spectators gathered at the docking bay of Southampton, England to witness the first and only voyage of Titanic.

Both rich and poor been half fortunate enough to enjoy a once in a lifetime cruise but nobody could have guess what was coming.

A luxurious car pulled up and out came Wendy, Stan, Token and Mrs. Testaburger to prepare for transport.

" I don't see all what the fuss is about, it looks no different than the Mauritania." Wendy said obviously not too pleased.

" Oh Wendy, you could be blasé." Stan said but then stopped.

" Oh what the hell am I saying, You can be negative about some things, love, but not about Titanic." Stan corrected himself.

" It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauritania and far more luxurious." Stan said.

" My, your daughter's too difficult to impress, Mrs. Testaburger." Stan said after helping Mrs. Testaburger out the vehicle.

" Don't mind my daughter, so this is the ship they say is unsinkable?" Mrs. Testaburger said.

" Yeah, yeah it is." Stan said trying to be discreet.

" Token, want to trade buddy she keeps being ungrateful." Stan said to his valet Token.

" No way dude, she's your problem." Token said taking out their baggage.

" Dude, you suck!" Stan complained.

" Sir, you have to check your baggage through the main terminal." A ship official said to Stan impatiently.

" If I give you this twenty will you shut the fuck up and take my baggage to that 'terminal'." Stan air quoted and gave the twenty to the official.

" Oh yes sir if I could do anything at all!" The ship official said.

" All right come with me." Token grabbed the ship official from the back of his collared coat.

" Okay all the trunks of this car there, twelve from here, and the safe to the parlor suite rooms B-52,54,56." Token ordered.

" Are you nuts not for twenty dollars!" The ship official complained.

" Shouldn't have open that big mouth of yours." Token small slapped the ship official's face in a mocking manner.

" Damn it!" The ship official said and then blew his whistle.

Two poor people in particular were stationed at a nearby bar putting all they had on line for a chance to live in America in a game of poker.

" Kenny, your fucking crazy for putting everything on the line for those tickets." Kyle said.

" Kyle, my man when you have nothing left you have nothing to lose." Kenny said blowing smoke out from his cigarette.

" All right, moment of truth somebody's life is about to change, Kyle?" Kenny signalizing that the end of the game is near.

Kyle placed his cards on the table showing his cards to the other two players betting against them.

" Niente." Kenny corrected.

" Niente." Kyle repeated.

" You, Oaf?" Kenny said which made him and Kyle snicker of laughter.

" It's Olaf, dipshit." Olaf said showing his cards.

" Nothing?" Kenny asked.

" How about you, Pip?" Kenny asked. Pip showed his cards which caused for concern for Kenny and Kyle.

" Uh oh two pair, I'm sorry Kyle." Kenny bluffed.

" What do you mean sorry you son of a bitch, you bet all our money!" Kyle began to get worked up.

" Dude, calm down haven't you heard of a bluff cause we're going to America, full house boys!" Kenny slammed his cards down winning the tickets for Kyle and himself.

" Whoo hoo hoo!" Kenny and Kyle celebrated until Olaf grabbed Kenny by the collar.

" You will pay for this!" Olaf said cocking his fist back but instead punched Pip.

" Fuck yeah we're off to America!" Kyle said.

" No Titanic leaves for America in five minutes haha!" The owner of the bar said.

" Oh shit!" Kenny and Kyle said to each other.

" Both Kenny and Kyle ran out the bar with small possessions and rushed to the docking bay.

" My, what a handsome ship officer." A teenage women said directed to Butters.

" Ah shucks that's awfully nice of you, welcome to Titanic." Butters fidgeted his fists together.

" Even for a officer, a fag is a fag." Cartman said passing through.

" Butters, dude don't that fat fuck tell you off like that." Clyde said.

" Oh geez well I don't really have the heart to shoot him or anything." Butters said.

" I do." Craig said in his usual nasal tone.

" Hold on wait we're passengers!" Kenny said running up the ramp with his and Kyle's tickets in hand.

" Have you been through the inspection cue?" Butters asked.

"Of course but we don't have lice we're Americans dumb ass!" Kenny said.

" Yeah you sick fuck!" Kyle added.

" Right, come aboard!" Butters allowing Kenny and Kyle to enter.

" We're lucky sons of bitches in the world, you know that!" Kenny said.

The passengers gathered on the top deck of Titanic to bid farewell to spectators in the docking bay.

" All right, fuck you and you and don't forget, fuck you!" Kenny giving everyone the finger.

" You ass!" Kyle said.

" Ah all right, time to take a leak!" Cartman unzipping his pants.

Not caring if people are present, Cartman began to pee from atop the deck but instead the pee landed on a guy in a sailboat.

" Why you!" The man shouted.

" Should'nt have gotten in the way, asshole!" Cartman said.

" Ew, what is that guy doing?" Wendy said after she spotted Cartman taking a piss.

" Um let's not pay attention to the fat fuck." Stan said.

" I have to agree with you." Wendy said and looked back at the crowd.

" Hey Kenny, I think now's a good time to find our rooms." Kyle said.

" Yeah, good idea." Kenny said.

Once Titanic set off on it's voyage, the passengers returned inside to settle in their cabins.

" Set those paintings this side of the wall." Wendy instructed to the maids.

" My God, not those God awful paintings again." Stan said.

" The difference between Stan's taste and mine is that I have one." Wendy said.

" Really Wendy, seriously you call a picture of a guy taking a dump while giving a thumbs up good taste?" Stan pointed out.

Wendy took a look at the picture that had a man that resembled Randy just smiling and giving the thumbs up while taking a dump.

" Well there's truth but no logic." Wendy scoffed.

" Who painted it?" A maid asked.

" I don't know, something Picasso?" Wendy guessed.

" Something Picasso, the man won't amount to a thing he won't trust me." Stan taking a sip.

" Ass hole." Officer Craig said as he walked by.

" What did he call me?" Stan repeated.

" I believe that man called you a ass hole." Token answered which earned a no shit look from Stan.

Meanwhile, Kenny and Kyle walked through hallway in third class deck in search of their cabin.

" 360, 360 oh here it is." Kenny said.

" I bet it's a good thing we won these from Pip's dumbass so we don't have to deal with him anymore." Kyle said as Kenny opened their cabin door.

" Hey no fair who says you get top bunk huh!" Kenny shook Kyle from atop of the bunk bed before noticing the existing roomates.

" Hey, I'm..." Kenny turned and began then stopped.

" Hey Ken what's wrong?" Kyle sat up on his bed and dropped his jaw like Kenny.

" Hello mates, did Pip not make it?" One British kid asked.

" By golly mates, he must have overslept again oh well guess we'll have to go on without him." The other British kid said.

" Whipitato loo, sha lala, whipitato loo sha lala!" The British kids sung and danced to the side like Pip does.

" So much for being lucky sons of bitches." Kyle murmured to Kenny.

" We're changing rooms!" Kenny stormed out the room leaving Kyle by himself with annoying Pip-like kids.

**Sorry it took so long for the first chapter I wanted to wait til April by the way my birthday was yesterday :) but as you can tell that the lines are like the movies but I added a few south park like segments and will add much more in the future. I did some thinking and I'm changing the roles of the character that take part in the movie, heres the cast**

** Kenny as Jack Dawson **

**Wendy as Rose**

**Kyle as Fabricio**

**Stan as Cal**

**Cartman as Tommy**

**Bebe as Rose's best friend**

**Token as Lovejoy**

**Butters as Officer Lowe**

**Clyde as Officer Lightoller**

**Craig as Officer Murdoch**

**Mr. Mackey as Bruce Ismay**

**Randy as Mr. Andrews**

**Kevin as the guy who steers Titanic starboard wheel**

**Tweek and Jimmy as the watchers on top of the ship that warns of icebergs. **

**Sheila as Molly Brown**

**Mr. Garrison ( and Mr. Hat lol) as Captain Smith**

**Mrs. Testaburger as Rose's mom **

Now keep in mind that the cast of the south park kids are still kids and the adults are adults just like in the show and that South park is just making a parody of Titanic lol


End file.
